Horatio Gates Gibson
|died= |image= |caption=Captain Horatio Gates Gibson, 1862. Photo by James F. Gibson. Library of Congress |placeofbirth=Baltimore, Maryland |placeofdeath=Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1847–1891 |rank= Brevet Brigadier General |commands= |battles=American Civil War |relations= }} Horatio Gates Gibson (May 22, 1827 – April 27, 1924) was a career artillery officer in the United States Army, and brevet brigadier general in the American Civil War. Biography Born in Baltimore, Maryland, Gibson attended the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, and graduated seventeenth in the Class of 1847. Commissioned into the 3rd U.S. Artillery, he rose slowly through the peacetime army, eventually earning his captaincy at the outbreak of the Civil War. During the war, he commanded Battery C, 3rd U.S. Artillery, and was part of the famed U.S. Horse Artillery Brigade in the Army of the Potomac. Cited for gallantry, he was awarded brevet (honorary) promotions to major (May 5, 1862, for actions at Williamsburg) and lieutenant colonel (September 17, 1862, for actions at Antietam). By 1863, he accepted a commission in the U.S. Volunteers and commanded the 2nd Ohio Artillery as a lieutenant colonel and colonel. At the end of the war, Gibson was awarded brevet promotions to colonel in the Regular Army and brigadier general in the volunteers. Mustering out of the USV in August 1865, Gibson returned to his permanent rank of captain in the 3rd Artillery. He remained in the army, and was promoted to major in 1867, lieutenant colonel in 1882, and colonel in 1883. He retired from the service on May 22, 1891. Time Magazine’s obituary of him (Monday, April 28, 1924) cited the following: Died. Brigadier General Horatio Gates Gibson, 97, "oldest living West Pointer"; in Washington. He entered just as Ulysses S. Grant graduated. Due to his slight stature, he was nicknamed "Agnes"—an appellation which clung to him through life. When he was a lieutenant at the battle of Fredericksburg, his sword was cut from his side by a shell; at the end of the Civil War he was a captain in the regulars. A nonagenarian at his daughter's house in Washington, he smoked from six to ten cigars daily. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Birkhimer, Lt. William E. [http://www.usregulars.com/usartillery/3us_art.html The Third Regiment of Artillery]. * Heitman, Francis B. Historical Register and Dictionary of the United States Army, From its Organization, September 29, 1789 to March 2, 1903. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1903. * Register of Graduates and Former Cadets of the United States Military Academy. West Point, NY: West Point Alumni Foundation, Inc., 1970. *[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,718301,00.html Time Magazine]. Time-Warner. * U.S. War Department. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1894. External links *[http://memory.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/f?cwar:0:./temp/~ammem_RscD: American Memory: Selected Civil War Photographs]. Library of Congress. Prints and Photographs Division. Washington, D.C. *Generals and Brevets: Photographs of General Officers of the Civil War. Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army officers Category:People of Maryland in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:1827 births Category:1924 deaths